Dulce Tormento
by ASmallNewWriter
Summary: Una chica normal y aburrida de la vida. Cinco chicos que aparecerán poco a poco en su vida... ¿Para bien o para mal?, pero la pregunta más importante es "¿Con quién se quedará?"
1. Chapter 1

_**Nota:**_

_La historia es completamente mía, si ves a alguna persona que me está copiando la historia, te lo ruego que me avises._

_Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto. Algunos personajes serán míos, si hay cualquier similitud en la historia, con otra historia, es pura casualidad. _

* * *

**Dulce Tormento**

_Capítulo I_

Yo unca chica normal con los típicos problemas adolescentes. Soy una chica tímida, un poco cibernética (mucho) que solo quiere mantenerse alejada de las personas, de los problemas cotidianos de siempre, de la gente estúpida que solo critica , de los chicos, de las chicas, de todo… Solo yo, mi laptop y mis apreciados libros, los únicos que me entienden.

Anteriormente había tenido dos novios. El primero, resultó ser seis años mayor que mí, no era bonito, pero sí tenía un gran corazón, duramos seis meses… Unos maravillosos seis meses, lastimosamente mis padres se dieron cuenta de que salía con él, y me obligaron a terminar con él, y lo hice.

El segundo, era de mi edad, tampoco era lindo, y era odioso con las personas… No quiero hablar de él.

Mi vida no ha sido bonita, ni tampoco fea, he tenido mis altos y bajos… ¿El Problema? Mis padres, ¡Ellos me sacan de quicio! Más mi padre que mi madre. Mi madre es dulce y comprensiva, pero a veces es muy enojada y fastidiosa. En cambio mi papá siempre es odioso, un gran amargado que cree que siempre lleva la razón.

En fin, ya les conté un poco de mi vida. Estoy en una cafetería, con mi laptop, escribiendo una historia de Romance… Patetico ¿No? A mí me parece que sí…

-Disculpa, ¿Me puedo sentar aquí?- Me pregunto un chico de unos 20 o 21 años.

-Si quieres…-Le contesté yo con un tono un poco molesto.

-Está haciendo un poco de calor, ¿No?- Me dijo, mientras miraba el menú. ¿Porqué este tipo me estaba hablando? No tenía ni la menor idea.

-Sí, un poco.-Quería ser cortante, no quería hablar con un extraño. Miré mi reloj, eran las 6:00 pm era muy tarde, me dispuse a guardar mi laptop y recoger mis cosas, me despedí de Valerie, la chica que atendía la cafetería. Iba dando pasos lentos y cortos, cuando oí la voz de un chico, me giré un poco y noté que era el chico que se había sentado conmigo.

-Oye… ¿No te vas a despedir de mí?- Me preguntó. Se levantó del asiento y se dirigió hacia mí, yo con un poco de miedo di un paso hacia atrás pero él fue más rápido que yo, y me

detuvo.- Soy Sasuke, Y tu nombre es...?

-¿Yo?, Pues me llamo… Eeh… Etsuko… Me llamo Etsuko…-Mentí, no le iba a decir mi nombre a un extraño, ¿O sí?- Tengo que irme, Adiós… Sasuke...

-Adiós Karina… ¿Vendrás mañana?- Me preguntó cuando se dirigía a su asiento, me dispuse a abrir la puerta.

-Supongo…- Dije, pero al parecer no me escuchó…

Me detuve en la acera, viendo como pasaban los autos, esperando un taxi hasta que encontré uno, hice una seña al conductor del taxi y el detuvo el auto… caminé hacia él, miré que alguien se acercaba hacia el taxi y me apresure, al parecer el tambien me vio y se apresuró también, la persona abrió la puerta y yo rápidamente me senté en el taxi…

-¡Oye! Este es mi taxi.- Ahora sí pude ver bien a mi contrincante, era un chico alto, su pelo era castaño y sus ojos… Sus hermosos ojos eran marrones oscuros, también noté que tení una marca en el cuello.- ¡Oye! ¿Me escuchas?.- Escuchaba que me hablaba, pero no odía emitir ningún sonido.

- A-ah? Disculpa, pero yo ví primero este taxi, además de que no es tuyo porque no veo en ninguna parte que diga tu nombre, ¿O sí?.- Fue lo único que se me ocurrió… Él se fue enfadado, y le dije al taxista hacia dónde me dirigía… Me dejó en mi casa y le pagué, me bajé del taxi, y me dirigí hacia la puerta, la abrí y me dí cuenta de que no había nadie. Le resté importancia a eso y me dirigí hacia mi habitación, me tumbé en mi cama, y encendí la laptop.

-Que raro fue este día.- Susurré a la misma vez que suspiraba…

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado, ¿Quieren que la siga? ¡Espero sus comentarios!**_


	2. Un chico, un destino

Nota:

La historia es completamente mía, si ves a alguna persona que me está copiando la historia, te lo ruego que me avises.

Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto. Algunos personajes serán míos, si hay cualquier similitud en la historia, con otra historia, es pura casualidad.

* * *

_**Dulce Tormento**_

_Capítulo II_

Otro día como cualquier otro, me preparaba para ir a la escuela con desgano, sinceramente, no quería salir de la cama… Pensar de vuelta en Tareas, trabajos, profesores, compañeros de clase… La idea era abrumador… Me alisté, y bajé rápidamente hacia la cocina encontrándome con mi mamá cocinando y mi papá leyendo el Diario… Típica imagen familiar… La odio.

-Hija, ¿Lista para el primer día de escuela?- Me pregunó mi madre tratando de entablar una conversación "Madre e hija".. Mi madre siempre ha tratado de mantener una conversación conmigo, ya que soy hija única y soy muy reservada, en cuanto a hablar con mis padres… Cosa que me tiene sin cuidado.

-Hmm, en realidad no mamá…-musité, ví en el rostro de mi madre cierta decepción en cuanto a mi respuesta, pero, ¿Qué puedo hacer yo? No trataré de seguirle la corriente, no… De ninguna manera…- Me voy, los amo. Me despedí, y les dí un beso a los dos. Tomé mi mochila y salí rápidamente de mi casa, en cuanto salí, vi un Lamborghini Reventon negro, sin duda… Era hermoso, no pude ver bien quién lo conducía, simplemente vi un mechón negro azulado.

Decidí dejar de contemplar el auto, ya que iba un poco tarde. Caminé un poco apresurada, estaba un poco cansada, en todas las vacaciones no había hecho ejercicio, así que no estaba en forma… De pronto ví de nuevo el auto lujoso pasar casi a mi lado y se aparcó unos cuantos metros más largo que yo. El conductor tocó la bocina del auto, yo simplemente seguí adelante... Cuando pasé al lado del auto, ví que era Sasuke, el chico de ayer... Simplemente me quedé congelada al verlo, ahora pude verlo mejor, ya que él se bajo del auto, directo hacia mí.

Era alto, iba vestido con unos jeans ajustados en negro y una camisa en rojo, algo holgada, pero se le veía terriblemente sexy, llevaba puesta una chaqueta de igual color que los jeans y simplemente se veía hermoso.

-¡Hola Etsuko!-Me saludó con una sonrisa ladina, y simplemente me derritió-¿Hacia donde te diriges?

-Eh... Voy hacia la Universidad, ¿Y tú?-Murmuré algo nerviosa, pero él al parecer no lo notó.

-¿De verdad? ¡Yo también! Si quieres, vamos juntos... ¿Te parece?

-Por supuesto... Claro, si no es molestia.

-¡Por supuesto que no!-Dijo para luego dirigirse a la puerta del copiloto y abrirla.-¡Vamos, Sube!

Al principio dudé de lo que hacía... Él era un completo extraño, simplemente lo ví en la cafetería... Dejé mis dudas a un lado y decidí ir con él, me senté en el auto y sentí como me relajaba poco a poco en el asiento... Jamás me había subido a un auto lujoso como ese, pero sin duda era la mejor experiencia de mi vida. Pocos segundos después, ví como él se subía al auto y daba marcha.

-¿Y dime, cuántos años tienes?-Me preguntó, mientras que me miró unos segundos, para luego ver de nuevo hacia el frente.

-Tengo 19, ¿Y tú?

-Hmm 20... ¿Qué estudias, Etsuko?-Sasuke notó que me estaba poniendo algo incomoda, y dudó al hacerme la pregunta.

-Ahmm, estudio medicina, estoy en último año... ¿Y tú?-Estaba algo nerviosa, sus ojos negros me intimidaban de cierta manera

-Administración de Empresas, también estoy en último año...

Finalizamos la conversación, ya que ya habíamos entrado a la Universidad... Habíamos llegado tarde, quedaban pocos estudiantes en los pasillos.

-Bueno, fue un gusto conocerte Sasuke... Tal vez, nos veamos al rato, ¿Va?-Musité tímidamente, a lo que el simplemente asintió, y se perdió en los pasillos, al igual que lo hice yo...

Todo transcurría normal, pero no dejaba de pensar en esos ojos... Me parecía que lo conocía desde antes... Finalizaron las clases, y no había rastro de Sasuke, dejé a Sasuke a un lado, y decidí en ocuparme en otra cosa... Me dirigí hacia mi casa y lo primero que hice fue subir y tumbarme en mi cama e inmediatamente me quede dormida.

Con Sasuke

No podía dejar de pensar en aquella pelirrosa que conocí en la cafetería, algo me decía que la conocía desde antes... ¿Pero qué era? No tenía ni la menor idea, sólo sabía que esa chica me había vuelto loco... ¿Cómo es que se llamaba? Ah sí, Etsuko... Decidí buscarla en Facebook, y no la encontraba... Podría ser que no le gustaba estar tan conectada con la tecnología, sí eso debe de ser.

-Sasuke, la comida esta lista.-Gritó mi madre. Simplemente le contesté con un "En un minuto voy" mientras apagaba la laptop... No me daría por vencido, buscaría la manera de contactarme más a menudo con ella, sea como sea... Además que tengo la ventaja de que ella estudia en la misma universidad que yo, además que se que estudia el último año en medicina.

Mejor dejare eso para otra ocasion, tengo mucho tiempo para eso... Mi problema ahora era mi padre y su maldito trabajo... Si, el tipo de padre multimillonario, con una empresa exitosa, con una esposa hermosa, bla bla bla... El problema era que el quería que yo fuera su reemplazo, y quería que siempre destacara en todo, claro que eso nunca fue problema para mi... Pero el quiere que sólo me enfoqué en mi futuro y no que disfrute como los demás chicos de mi edad; como quisiera tener un padre normal, al que no le importé su hijo, que le deje hacer lo que sea y cuando sea... Pero no, precisamente a mi me tenía que tocar el, pero ni al caso...

Cené tranquilamente con mi padre y mi madre, como siempre mi padre y yo hablamamos de la empresa y sus contrincantes, mientras que mi madre simplemente nos escuchaba sin ningún interés, y de vez en cuando daba su punto de vista. La cena tanscurrio normal, y fui directamente a mi cuarto, encendí de nuevo la laptop y me conecte a Facebook, y vi que uno de mis mejores amigos estaba conectado... Akasuna no Sasori.

-¡Sasori! Por fin te conectas hermano, me tenías preocupado, creí que Natsuki te había secuestrado.

-Ja já si, muy gracioso Sasuke, para tu información sí lo hizo. Y bueno, cuéntame, ¿que tal Tokio?

-Ah, normal, sin nada novedoso, aunque ayer conocí a una chica muy linda...

-¡Así que vas cazando! Já, y dijiste que ibas a dejar los amoríos de un lado...

-¡Tú también dijiste lo mismo! Además... Esta chica es diferente a las otras, hay algo en ella que me esta matando, además que creo conocerla de algún lado... ¿Cuándo regresas? Quiero mostrársela ya.

-Pues... Creo que mañana... Aún no lo sé, amigo tengo que irme, hay nos mantendremos en contacto, ¿si?

-Por supuesto Sasori, saludame a Natsuki, espero que la traigas a Tokio.

Me desconecte de Facebook y apague mi laptop, estaba algo cansado y decidí dormir e inmediatamente lo hice.

Con Sakura

Me desperté algo somnolienta, eran las10:00 de la noche... No tenía nada que hacer así que empecé a leer un libro llamado La magia del río... Un libro interesante, sin duda, cada vez me encantaba más, como cualquier libro que eh leído. Mi móvil empezó a sonar y vi que era Naruto, mi ex novio, decidí ignorar la llamada, no estaba lista para hablar con el a pesar d que el fue mi primer amor y y duramos mucho, sin decir que mis padres lo adoraban y querían que me casara con el... De cierta forma, me hizo hacer pensar en Sasuke y en cómo le mentí, sin que el hubiera detectado la mentira, el no parecía un chico malo... De hecho, era un buen chico, eso sin dudarlo, y era un poco confianzudo, pero eso es lo de menos... Cerré los ojos y trate de recordar sus facciones... Sus ojos negros, que me hipnotizan, su boca pequeña y fina, su nariz pequeña, su cabello un poco largo... Algo me decía que lo conocía de alguna parte...

Me acosté de nuevo en mi cama y trate de olvidarme todo, y trate de conciliar el sueño de nuevo...

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, manden reviews si quieren que la continúe, alguna sugerencia o algo.  
**

**PD: Este Fic lo subiré en Fanfics y aquí, mi usuario lleva el mismo nombre que el de este :)**

**Me despido, un beso! Adiós!**


End file.
